


Dreaming with the Devil

by Anonymous



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oikawa had changed indeed, as he learned more about the Digital World.





	Dreaming with the Devil

  
He's not the same.  
  
There is strength in him - it lurks and whispers, rarely clear, but ever-present. It lets him see things as he never had before. People he once envied are ant-like, and he has long bypassed those who had seemed as weary as him.  
  
One thing remains the same: no one understands. How could they grasp this magnificence? _He_ looks into the air and knows that behind it lies another world.  
  
He thinks about the kind of person who can open invisible doors to everywhere. That is who he is now.  
  
He has changed indeed: He is happy.


End file.
